character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bowser (Canon)/Metal875
Bowser= |-|2-D Bowser= |-|Dry Bowser= |-|Giant Bowser= |-|Meowser= |-|Dreamy Bowser= |-|Paper Bowser= |-|Shiny Robo-Bowser= 'Summary' Bowser is the main antagonist of the Super Mario Bros. franchise. He normally kidnaps Princess Peach, forcing Mario to save her on numerous accounts. He seeks to rule the Mushroom Kingdom with the princess by his side, and to one day defeat his nemesis, Mario. He grew up as an orphan, of sorts, never knowing his parents. Kamek had adopted and cared greatly for him, and searched out anything the "young Master Bowser" wanted. However, Bowser was severely mischievous as a child, but powerful, due to being one of the seven Star Children. He warped the entire planet, kidnapped people, and was just an outright pain during the early days of the Mushroom Kingdom. However, he's not all bad. Now being an adult, Bowser does pay his respects to people, including Mario. 'Statistics' Tier: 3-B | At least High 4-C, likely 4-A to Low 2-C, possibly 2-B | 3-B | Low 2-C | Low 2-C to 2-C, likely High 1-C | Low 2-C to 2-C, likely High 1-C | 2-C | At least 2-B | High 1-C | High 1-C Name: Bowser Origin: Super Mario Bros. Gender: Male Age: 26 years Classification: Koopa, The King of Koopas, Star Child Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility and reflexes, Longevity (In the Super Mario Galaxy series, Bowser has trashed two Star Festivals, which take place once every 100 years), Dark Magic, Teleportation, Gravity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Supersonic Roar, Energy Manipulation, Electrokinesis, Terrakinesis, Pyrokinesis, Cyrokinetic Breath, Poison Manipulation, Shockwave Generation, Reality Warping, Space and Time Manipulation/Time Travel, Summoning, Cosmic Manipulation (Can shoot meteors), Shapeshifting, 4th Wall Awareness (Super Mario-Kun only), Size Manipulation, Increased strength and Increased speed via Adrenaline, Petrification w/ the Fusion Wand, Size Manipulation w/ the Minimizer, Transmutation w/ the Magic Wand, Black Hole Creation and Flight w/ a Grand Star, Soul Sealing and Unsealing w/ the Power Stars, Wish Granting w/ Star Rod (Paper Mario) and Dream Stone, Increased speed and stamina w/ Super Bell, Duplication w/ Double Cherry and Pal Pill, Invulnerability w/ Super Bell, Star Rod (Paper Mario) and Mega Star, Size Manipulation and Increased strength and Increased speed w/ Mega Star, Versatility w/ Star Rod (Paper Mario) Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy level (Is a Star Child. By being a Star Child, Bowser has a star embedded within his heart that grants him sufficient enough power to conquer the universe, given that the other six Star Children are with him) | At least Large Star level+, likely Multi-Solar System level (Created a black hole during the events of Mario Party 9. In this game, the plot is that Bowser has stolen the Mini-Stars from the sky. And apparently, it seems that these Mini-Stars are actual stars in the sky. In the ending cinema, the Mini-Stars are returning to the sky--all of which Bowser said he was going to put to use. It's shown at the end, when many burst after his defeat, that he meant this as they were going to power him. Also, the high-end of the black hole feat is easily within the 4-B to 4-A ranges--just how much is unknown) to Universe level+, possibly Multiverse level (Bowser, during the events of Mario Party 5, stated and showed he was going to ruin , or, destroy the Dream Depot. In the Dream Depot, the dreams of the Mushroom Kingdom's denizens are turned into entire universes. Bowser also planned on destroying Future Dream; this dream in particular was stated by Misstar AND by Mario Party 5's guide booklet on page 28 to be an entire universe, meaning each dream is its own universe) | Multi-Galaxy level (The Power Stars are his power source, which enabled him to create galaxy-sized realms within the walls and paintings. Why galaxy-sized? The Throwback Galaxy is the same exact world as Whomp's Fortress, and is referred to as a galaxy) | Universe level+ (Powered by a Grand Star. Said Grand Star enabled him the power to consume the universe w/ a black hole in Super Mario Galaxy 2. And it even powered a reactor that destroyed the entire universe in Super Mario Galaxy) | Universe level+ (Fought and defeated Culex, who is stated as the Master of Space and Time in the guide booklet, page 64, and in the Japanese translation, states that he is the embodiment of time from its beginning to its end and that he holds the power of creation throughout the Marioverse. Also comparable to Paper Mario during Paper Jam, who created a universe during the Trio Meteor attack) to Multi-Universe level (Should be somewhat comparable to the Bros. during Inside Story and is slightly superior to Dark Bowser), likely High Complex Multiverse level (Equal to Paper Bowser) | Universe level+ to Multi-Universe level, likely High Complex Multiverse level (Should be superior to his base form) | Multi-Universe level (Shadow Mario polluted and cursed the entirety of Isle Delfino. He also has an amazing amount of knowledge on the secret levels, somehow knowing when Mario enters them and where they are. There are also cartoony designs within these universes being 10 of them in totality, with four matching the standards and the others scaling like the train tracks, which provides more evidence Shadow Mario created them. Because their celestial bodies match ours, and because it's seemingly an infinite void, these are full-blown universes that Shadow Mario created. From scratch, mind you; meaning he also created their space-time continuums. Mario scales to Shadow Mario, and Bowser scales to Mario. Thus, he scales) | At least Multiverse level (Became the embodiment of the Dream Stone, which contained all of, at least, Pi'illo Island's dreams. This also constrains ancient dreams, as the Pi'illos are an ancient race--meaning this number could heavily differ from hundreds of thousands to millions and quadrillions of universes. Though, the average, 52 Pi'illos and 1,600 years, results in 30,388,800 universes) | High Complex Multiverse level (Defeated Dimentio, who matched The Void, which was going to consume all existence--all worlds, all dimensions, all possibilities and all timelines. And because String Theory Soup proves that the Marioverse's secrets reside within String Theory, which is a theory that supports 11-dimensionality, this feat was consuming eleven dimensions spatial dimensions, making the characters 11-dimensional) | High Complex Multiverse level (Is the combination of Bowser and Paper Bowser, as well as an army of shiny paper minions) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to, but not faster than Mario) | FTL+ (Is unfazed by nearby black holes tugging on him) | Supersonic (Can keep up with Mario, who outran Koopa the Quick, said koopa stating Mario to appear as a blur, who also had possession of Mach 1 speed), likely Supersonic+ when sprinting (Doubles Mario's speed, who doubled Koopa the Quick's) | Massively FTL+ (Bowser tagged Starship Mario with his meteors. Starship Mario can travel entire worlds, which are entire universes [Lubba states that you must travel through space-time in order to reach unknown worlds ]. Starship Mario crosses said universes, going from one side to the other, in ten seconds. It takes 91 billion lightyears to do that in reality, so, Bowser can travel and fight with speeds that cross 9.1 billion lightyears every second, and can react at such a speed) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Scales to Mario & Luigi, who ran the Earth's equator in 15 seconds, clocking in at Mach 7,781), likely Infinite (Fought and easily kept up with Culex, and Culex is the Master of Time and Space, and can consume time. Thus, timeless voids would be his natural environment. He also holds time from its beginning to its end, and during his fight, he was crossing between dimensions. And he was about to leave Mario's and go back to Vanda--thus, he was in between dimensions at the time. Meaning, he was outside of the space-time continuum--which qualifies for infinite speed) or Immeasurable (By being 11-D and equal to Paper Bowser, this speed is a requirement) | Speed of Light (Can resist the gravitational pull of a black hole, but not escape it entirely), likely Immeasurable | Massively FTL+ in reality (Scales to Antasma, who scales to Dreamy Luigi, who jumped out into the Sun in 1 second. The distance between the Earth and the Sun is 92,960,000 miles. Crossing that distance in that time is 334,656,000,000mph, or 499.0272912069 speeds of light.Dreamy Luigi could also jump into constellations, which takes MFTL+ speed--more specifically a few lightyears per second of speed--to accomplish within such a small time frame), Omnipresent in the Dream World (Is the embodiment of all the universes and their space-times that are inside the Dream Stone. Therefore, he'd exist everywhere at all times when in the Dream World) | Immeasurable (The Void consumes all existence--all worlds, all dimensions, all timelines, all possibilities. This would also mean it destroyed all time within the Marioverse. Paper Bowser could still move after The Void destroyed Sammer's Kingdom, and could even move whilst INSIDE The Void. And to be specific, having time annihilated on a 4D scale justifies infinite speed. But the Marioverse has super time, the 11th Dimension. There is time--being above time is infinite, and most fictional universes that don't abide by String Theory only have a space-time continuum. However, abiding by String Theory gives the Marioverse a super space-time continuum, where space beyond the axis of X, Y and Z move, and where they move in super time--being above super time is immeasurable. The Void consumes all dimensions, so, if Paper Bowser moves in a realm without super time, he has immeasurable speed) | Immeasurable (Is the combination of Bowser, Paper Bowser and an army of shiny paper minions) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Physically stronger than Mario and Wario) | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown, likely Class E (Scales to Mario) | Class M (Yanked a small island into shore) | Class T (Lifted Peach's Castle, his own castle, the Tower of Yikk and could tussle with Dreamy Luigi, who had the same size as Mount Pajamaja, a living mountain) | Unknown | Immeasurable (Again, The Void consumes all. And what with the Marioverse being 11D, this would mean mass on a higher dimensional scale) | Immeasurable (Is the fusion of Bowser, Paper Bowser and an army of shiny paper minions) Striking Strength: Multi-Galactic | At least Class XTJ, likely Multi-Solar System Class to Universal+, possibly Multiversal | Multi-Galactic | Universal+ | Universal+ to Multi-Universal, likely High Complex Multiversal | Universal+ to Multi-Universal, likely High Complex Multiversal | Multi-Universal | At least Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal Durability: Multi-Galaxy level | At least Large Star level+, likely Multi-Solar System level (Tanked his black hole from Mario Party 9) to Universe level+, possibly Multiverse level | Multi-Galaxy level | Universe level+ (Bowser not only tanked a black hole of his creation that was consuming the universe, but tanked the destruction and rebirth of the universe as well) | Universe level+ (Took blows from Culex) to Multi-Universe level (At least slightly comparable to the Bros. and is slightly superior to Dark Bowser), likely High Complex Multiverse level | Universe level+ to Multi-Universe level (Undoubtedly superior to base), likely High Complex Multiverse level | Multi-Universe level | At least Multiverse level (Is the embodiment of the Dream Stone and all of its dreams/universes) | High Complex Multiverse level (Took blows from Dimentio and survived The Void) | High Complex Multiverse level (Is the result of merging Bowser, Paper Bowser and an army of shiny paper minions together) Stamina: High | Extremely high | Extremely high | Extremely high, likely Infinite (Has enough power and energy to create black holes) | Extremely high | Extremely high | Extremely high | Likely Limitless (Has the power of several myriads of universes, at least) | Extremely high | Extremely high Range: Melee w/o anything. Several dozens of meters w/ projectiles, Multi-Continental w/ Rising Hell, Planetary w/ the Star Rod (Paper Mario's Star Rod contains all the wishes from the planet, and can manipulate wishes on a planetary scale), Universal w/ a Grand Star Standard Equipment: A few Power-ups, Hammers, Flaming Boomerangs, Spiked Balls, Barrels, Koopa Clown Car, Magic Wand, Fusion Wand, Minimizer, Megamorph Belt, Power Stars, Grand Stars, Vacuum Block, Dream Stone, Star Rod (Paper Mario), Black Paint, Koopa Mech, Safety Ring, Heal Shell, Spiked Link, Drill Claw Intelligence: Above Average normally. Sometimes gets strokes of Extraordinary Genius intellect (Created an entire space station works, I might add, and built an enormous battle mech as well. It is also very notable that he built a dark matter plant atop of everything else) Weaknesses: Sometimes his intellect takes a large stoop. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dark Magic:' This was only used in Super Mario Bros., where Bowser transformed the entire Toad population into bricks and plants. *'Bowser Bomb:' Bowser jets downwards, shaking the ground, which will cause some foes to slip and fall. That is, unless they get crushed by the attack itself. *'Koopa Claw:' Bowser snatches up a foe within his immediate vicinity and chomps on them. Either that, or he could choose to backflip and body-slam onto them instead. *'Whirling Fortress:' Bowser retreats into his shell and begins spinning rapidly. This renders Bowser immune to virtually any harm, as his foes will, in one way or another, be harmed by his spikes. This also allows Bowser to float briefly through the air. *'Pyrokinesis:' Bowser has multiple attacks where he creates and manipulates fire. **'Flame Breath:' Bowser's signature technique, where he breathes flames reaching 5,000°C. He can breathe small fireballs, big fireballs, make it rain big fireballs or small fireballs, breathe a constant beam of flame, or shoot multiple red or blue, the latter having a homing effect and doubling the heat to 10,000°C, fireballs at his foes. **'Flaming Tunnel:' Bowser sprouts a column of flame to harm or even trap foes. **'Flaming Boomerangs:' Bowser can spawn boomerangs that are eternally set aflame to throw at foes. **'Rising Hell:' Bowser rises a blanket of flame that can cover entire continents. *'Spike Shoot:' Bowser fires a spike from his shell like a cannon. *'Spike Curl:' Bowser curls up into a spiky ball to bulldoze foes with. He feels little to no pain when like this due to his shell's defenses, and he can cling to walls and climb them. *'Poison Gas:' Bowser summons a cloud of poisonous gas that cloaks his foes and poisons them. Bowser can also add this poison effect to his claws and teeth. *'Terrorize:' Bowser summons an enormous Boo to terrorize his foes, halving their strength and durability. *'Ztar Zpin:' Bowser's dark variant of Mario's Star Spin. It allows Bowser to propel himself forward whilst in the midst of attacking, but cannot deflect projectiles or draw items in. *'Boulder of Doom:' Bowser utilizes his Terrakinesis and forms of barrier of rock around him and rolls forward, thrashing any and all foes in the way. *'Megastrike:' Bowser makes use of tremendous re-entry force and (somehow) throws a metal soccerball, splitting it into six and giving it re-entry force of its own. *'Energy Attacks:' Bowser can manipulate and bend his energy into multiple attacks. **'Sphere:' Bowser forms a sphere of energy in his hand, and throws it at his foe. There are two different versions. The red sphere acts like lava--splashing up magma upon contact with the ground. The purple sphere acts like a lightning strike, sending out a shockwave of electricity upon contact with the ground. **'Weapon:' Bowser forges a weapon of pure energy. Most notable is a hockey stick, which he can use to smack foes with. *'Space-Time Tear:' Bowser warps through space-time, time traveling to where he pleases. *'Power-ups:' Bowser has a few Power-ups of his own. **'Super Bell:' Transforms Bowser into Meowser, a giant tiger. With this, Meowser was able to climb entire skyscrapers without fatigue, and had increased speed and stamina plus razor-sharp claws and a powerful tail. **'Double Cherry:' Clones Bowser. He carries four of them. **'Pal Pill:' Creates eight pixel Bowsers that'll protect Paper Bowser. **'Mega Star:' Turns Paper Bowser into a titanic pixel Bowser with invincibility and doubled strength and speed for 30 seconds. Key: Standard | In the Mario Party series | W/ the Power Stars in Mario 64 | W/ a Grand Star in Mario Galaxy | In the RPGs | Giant Bowser (RPGs) | In Super Mario Sunshine | As Dreamy Bowser | As Paper Bowser | As Shiny Robo-Bowser NOTE: While some would argue that Super Paper Mario's highly controversial, "And in the end, it will consume all existence... All worlds, all dimensions." refers to the common synonym universe for dimension, there is plenty pointing otherwise. Dimension D is the piece of evidence to say they mean universe. What says it means space? Well, Merlon stating that The Void is a hole in the dimensional fabric of space, Bestovius being referred to as a dimensional governor that gives out the dimensional technique, said dimensional technique being one that flips the user between spatial dimensions, and, well, sense itself. Why? "And in the end, it will consume all existence... All universes, all universes..." < I'm sorry, but that just doesn't make sense. And besides, it consumes all existence and all dimensions, which would count as spatial as well due to the Marioverse abiding by String Theory. NOTE #2: Bowser could in fact use the Pure Hearts. But those weapons were initially established at the beginning of the game to be used by the hero of prophecy--Mario. Thus, they seem to be more unique to Mario. Please note that Bowser CAN use them, they are just simply not included in his profile. Category:Metal Mario875 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1